Aprendiz de Feiticeiro
by Yuka No01
Summary: Cada coisa em seu lugar e o cheiro de incenso pelas paredes azuis. história original


**APRENDIZ DE FEITICEIRO**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

Eu lembro do quarto às escuras. As janelas eram do tamanho de portas, cobertas com cortinas de veludo cor-de-vinho trançada com fios de prata em desenhos hindus. A fumaça do incenso ardia os olhos de forma doce, quase aconchegante, embaçando a visão que tinha por sobre as almofadas azuis, vermelhas e lilases. Eu chamava, minhas costas estavam frias.

Em pensar no mundo que estava lá fora, e eu aqui dentro do nosso quarto, no nosso mundo. Posso ver o mundo do nosso quarto, mas não posso ver nosso quarto do mundo. E não seria esse quarto cheio de almofadas e aroma de menta nosso próprio mundo egoísta? E eu sempre o chamava, um nome que pairava na garganta como um câncer, queimava e rasgava como o álcool correndo veloz no meu sangue.

Um gemido mudo e ressentido encheu de som o cômodo silêncio daquele ninho, daquela cela autônoma. Feito um badalar de sino, cada vibração ressonava com meus sentidos semi-eretos. Chamei seu nome outra vez, minha voz transformada num murmúrio cansado e cheio de luxúria naquele ambiente sagrado. Senti como resposta seus dedos gelados em minha face apoiada entre travesseiros e o tapete acolchoado.

"..." chamei-lhe de um nome, seu nome ou o meu ou o de qualquer outro, e ele repetiu o gesto, a mão feito um cubo de gelo sobre minha pele quente pelo sangue e pelo álcool, a voz pressa em meus ouvidos com um nome. Não conseguia ver seus olhos. Precisava ver seus olhos.

Ele pareceu entender cada um dos meus pensamentos e levantou de onde há um segundo havia sentado. Abriu as cortinas deixando entrar uma nesga pálida do sol de outono que eu sabia brilhar lá fora, mas simplesmente não me importava. E os dois ônix que eram seus olhos de conta brilharam com aquele fogo incomum, atiçado pelo calor morno da tarde cheia de folhas. O cabelo escuro e fino, caído em mechas fartas sobre os ombros expostos a meu bel-prazer, parecia um manto fragmentado emoldurando-lhe o rosto sábio demais para a pouca idade que tinha. Meu anjo feito pinturas mágicas de Botticelli, feito as esculturas gregas que tinham de ser quebradas para não superarem a perfeição de um deus caprichoso. Tão lindo, tão lindo.

Voltou feito um tigre para nosso tapete, reiniciando o toque macio em meu rosto e me fazendo sentar. Travou um braço em meus quadris, transformando-nos numa teia de pernas, mas jamais me buscando os lábios, o que me matava. Todo aquele jogo por um beijo tão simples, tão necessário. Tomou-me os lóbulos das orelhas com a boca, virou minha cabeça com delicadeza para beijar com paixão ambas as bochechas vermelhas e em febre. Então fitou meu rosto frente a frente, seus olhos eternamente com aquela fogueira da minha Inquisição e minha morte.

"Eu só queria que você voltasse ao passado... " disse de repente, enquanto a mão em meu rosto passou para meus cabelos, enquanto minhas mãos descansavam ternamente em seu pescoço e seu peito.

"Não seja estúpido" falei, sabendo que havia sido um tom insolente demais. "Não quero e não vou lembrar de nada" sentia uma coragem medonha ao falar dessa forma.

Ele me sorriu do alto daquele patamar de calma que jamais quebrava, apenas comigo jamais quebrava, como se minha casca de louça fosse muito frágil para as palavras rudes que ele devia dizer. Eu apenas apanhava, mas nunca era insultado pela voz altiva dele. E isso me irritava profundamente.

"Eu queria saber mais sobre seu passado" soletrou calmamente, como se comentasse do tempo. "Quem sabe um dia você..."

"Nem um dia nem nunca. Se não sabemos sobre nosso futuro, de que interessa o passado? De que interessa toda a história? Deixemos assim, sem chinelos barulhentos arrastando-se atrás das portas. Deixemos as portas trancadas".

Ele suspirou, aqueles malditos suspiros tumulares que me enchiam de culpa e certa dose de paixão.

"Mas jamais perca a chave dessas portas, jamais esqueça onde as escondeu. Mesmo se tiver escondido de si mesmo".

Pelo Sagrado Céu, ele entendia, e como eu agradecia por isso. Uma compreensão além do esperado, mas como meu mentor ele devia a mim um pouco mais de tolerância do que com qualquer outro.

Toquei o rosto esculpido em gelo, aquecendo-o com minhas mãos em chamas assim como o resto do corpo. Ele beijou-me a ponta dos dedos. Sabíamos que era esse o momento, uma fenda perfeita no tempo para que ele tomasse meu controle como sempre fazia com aqueles beijos regados de sangue, o toque e a troca regados de álcool e prazer. E ele o fez, puxando meus cabelos até que eu gemesse de dor, brincando com meus sentidos. O cabelo dele tinha cheiro de castanhas e avelãs e sementes de cor oliva, a pele cor de caramelo tornando-se vermelha pela pressão de meus dedos desastrados contra seus ombros e sua face. Queria seus olhos, tinha que vê-los e tê-los como se disso minha vida dependesse.

As horas transcorriam naquele beijo que era meu êxtase, mais do que qualquer outra intimidade que pudéssemos ter. E quem éramos nós para o mundo, para nós mesmos? Dois querubins mergulhados no redescobrimento do prazer proibido por Deus, dois elfos em um lago. Nem os deuses lembravam nossos nomes e nossas histórias, pois agora éramos os deuses desse navio mítico que nos carregava.

E como eu o chamava? Mestre? Mentor? Pai? Amante? E dessa mesma forma as palavras usadas para ele quando se dirigia a mim não tinham forma nem cor. Vazias como nossos nomes. Quem éramos nós? Ele era um mago e eu o tonto aprendiz do feiticeiro? Certamente que não, mas naquele momento era esse papel que encenávamos na peça em comédia que se tornara a vida, cheia de suas malditas e profanas atribulações e conceitos pré-formatados. Ele me instruía de cada ensinamento, e eu os distorcia para aplicá-los nele mesmo. E havia também o mundo. E quem éramos nós neste mundo? Eu, ele, o mundo? O que éramos nós dois?

"Mago eu dizia baixinho num risco de voz quanto buscava ar. "Meu Mestre, um mago" ele ria da minha comparação infantil, tocando outra vez em minha boca com aqueles lábios tecidos em seda por uma mariposa. Era ali minha morte e meu nascimento, minha ressurreição imortal e admirável. No beijo que selava meu destino eu via o ápice do meu prazer tal qual a liberdade que alcança a borboleta ao sair de seu casulo evolutivo. Minha mente se enchia de nada, e esse nada era tão completo nos sentimentos e na força que nos movia de encontro um ao outro que o mundo desaparecia. E assim, nós, sendo o mundo, também desaparecíamos.

Era este nosso feitiço oculto, uma magia negra que ninguém via, mas todos sabiam acontecer. A maldição que aqueles lábios feitos de rosa lançavam sobre meu ser, e todo o encanto que eu podia dar em troca. E quando só restava a fumaça da mistura borbulhante de todos os caldeirões, quando as poções haviam sido consumidas até a sua última gota, sentávamos nós, eu e ele, na ampla varanda aérea da casa, escondidos pelo manto alaranjado do entardecer.

Sentava com o laço de seus braços feito uma coberta, os pés descalços, e ele estendia a mão e pegava um dos vaga-lumes que pousavam na madeira polida. Então ele me falava sobre cada um dos astros que nasceriam sobre nossas cabeças na noite que corria, e eu lhe explicava cada folha que cobria nossos pés e como o vento sempre as levava embora. Mas enquanto o céu estivesse laranja e púrpura não falaríamos nada. Enquanto o pincel de nosso bom Deus não tocasse nas bordas do mundo e tingisse aos poucos o firmamento de azul nossas vozes estavam seladas, pois aquilo, as nuvens e as fendas por onde a luz escapava, aquela magia não tinha nenhuma explicação, e com ela eu não podia fazer nada de errado.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Reclamações d-.-b ao som de _Spice_ _of life_

Original antigo que eu revivi e trouxe pra esse perfil. Sei lá, gosto dele. É meu primeiro yaoi original humano mesmo, sem ser de vampiros, anjos e etc.

Para aquele que foi mago, que me fez aprendiz, que nunca corrigiu meus erros e permitiu que eu batesse de cara em todas as portas. Meu professor, meu ombro amigo, meu feiticeiro favorito. Para o mago e sua escudeira.

* * *

**©Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - Outubro de 2006**


End file.
